Revenge
by Lavenderviolletta
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha bermaksud membalaskan dendamnya pada Sakura yang telah mengkhianati cintanya, untuk membalskan dendamnya ia menggunakan seorang Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis rewel,sombong,angkuh,dingin dan pewaris utama Hyuuga Group yang merupakan anak tiri dari Sakura yang menikahi ayahnya, akankah ini menjadi rumit? R&R..(SasuHinaSasuSaku)
1. Chapter 1

"Oniichan." Onyx itu menatap tajam pada sosok gadis yang tengah terkulai lemas, dengan segera ia memegang kening gadis yang ada di hadapannya,

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit."

Gadis itu menggeleng, namun terus meringis kesakitan.

"Ayo Shion, Niichan akan menggendongmu, naiklah di punggungku."

_Kriinggg.. Kriingg .. _

"Tch." Sasuke mendecih,

"Hn."

"Sasuke." Suara telpon disana terdengar gemetar,

"Sakura-nee, akan ku telepon lagi."

Sasuke siap menutup teleponnya namun gadis di sebrang sana berteriak histeris.

"Dia mungkin mati Sasuke, kau harus cepat kesini sekarang !"

"Tapi-"

"Kau bersekolah dokter dengan baikkan? Dan kau pasti telah banyak belajar untuk menyelamatkan orang yang tengah sekarat."

Suara Sakura yang masih berteriak Histeris membuat Sasuke mencemaskannya.

"Tunggulah, aku segera kesana."

Shion yang menyadari akan kepergian Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya,

"Aku adikmu, kau akan meninggalkanku saat aku seperti ini hah !"

"Sakura-nee, membutuhkan Neechan, peganglah." Sasuke memberikan ponsel milik Shion di tangannya, "Hitunglah sampai 500, dan aku akan datang sebelum itu."

"Aku tidak mau !" Shion membanting ponsel itu kasar, "aku akan mati sebelum kau datang."

"Shion-"

Sasuke hanya diam ketika melihat adiknya menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia berdiri, "Aku janji akan segera kembali." Ujarnya sambil berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang meninggalkan Shion.

"Oniichann.." Lirihnya .. Disela teriakan dan tangisannya pecah.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki sebuah kamar hotel dengan kondisi di dalam yang sangat berantakan, ia melihat seorang pria tergeletak di lantai dengan kepala yang bersimbuh darah, di liriknya tak jauh di belakang pria itu Sakura tengah memeluk lututnya dengan kondisi yang acak-acakan,

"Apa yang terjadi padanya." Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke takut, "Tidak tau." Jawabnya gemetar.

Sasuke memegang tangan korban, mencek denyut nadinya, "Dia telah meninggal." Ujarnya. Seketika itu juga Sakura menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Kau membunuhnya?" Tanyanya dengan memegang bahu Sakura, menenangkan gadis emerlard di depannya yang kini terlihat kacau.

"Kau membunuhnya karena dia akan melakukan hal buruk terhadapmu? Hm?" Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke membawanya ke dalam pelukan, menenangkan Sakura. "Kau harus menyerahkan dirimu, kau ceritakan pada mereka yang sebenarnya, dengan begitu, mereka mungkin bisa menerima motif pembunuhan ini secara tak sengaja karena untuk melindungi diri, kau mungkin akan masuk masa tahanan selama 6 bulan."

"Apa? Kau bilang apa? Lalu ? Setelah itu? Karirku sebagai reporter akan hilang begitu saja? Dan aku akan kembali ke rumahh kumuh menjijikan itu dan menjadi orang gila hah !"

"Nee-chan."

"Kau bahkan tidak tau rasanya seperti apa Sasuke." Sakura kembali menangis, "aku lebih baik mati saja, aku akan mati bersamanya Sasuke." Sakura mengambil pecahan beling itu untuk memotong urat nadinya, namun Sasuke dengan sigap mencegahnya hingga menjadikan tangannya tergores benda tajam itu.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Nee-chan !" Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura, menenangkannya.

"Lalu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan eh? Kau bahkan tak bisa menjawab kan?"

"A- aku, aku yang membunuh orang ini."

"Eh?" Sakura Memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku, yang akan menggantikanmu menerima hukuman itu."

"Sasu-"

"Aku baik- baik saja, kau percaya padaku." Sasuke membelai pipi Sakura lembut, sakura menangis kembali. Sasuke menyatukan bibir keduanya, berciuman.

"Sasuke, arigatou, aku berjanji akan membayar hutang ini seumur hidupku, seumur Hidup seorang Haruno Sakura, aku akan membayarnya Sasuke."

Sasuke melepaskan jaket yang di pakainya, ia memakaikan jaketnya pada Sakura,

"Pergilah, polisi akan datang sebentar lagi."

..

Di tempat lain, seorang pria keluar dari sebuah gedung dan bersiap menaiki mobilnya. Tampaknya ia direktur sebuah perusahaan. Sebuah mobil berwarna putih tiba sambil terus membunyikan klakson.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat sejengkal di belakang mobil sang direktur. Direktur menghampiri mobil itu dan membungkuk memberi hormat saat melihat pengendara mobil itu. Seorang gadis cantik, calon penerus utama Hyuuga Group, Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata tersenyum ramah dan memanggil pria itu Direktur Danzo. Ia bertanya apakah Direktur hendak pergi menemui ayahnya untuk mendapat persetujuan. Ia menawarkan tumpangan karena ia sendiri hendak pulang ke rumah. Dan lagi ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengannya, Danzo terlihat senang dan bangga.

Dalam perjalanan, Hinata menjelaskan mengapa ia menawarkan tumpangan. Untuk apa membuang-buang uang menggunakan dua kendaraan jika tempat tujuan mereka sama. Meski uang yang digunakan untuk membeli bahan bakar berasal dari perusahaan.

Danzo bertanya mengapa Hinata tidak menggunakan supir. Hinata tersenyum, kali ini keramahan itu tidak nampak di wajahnya. Ia memiliki temperamen. Sebulan ini saja ia sudah tiga kali berganti supir.

"Tapi, kenapa kau terus memanggil "Nona" padaku. Apakah karena kau merasa aku lebih rendah? Jika tidak, apa kau sengaja melakukannya untuk merendahkan aku?"

Danzo terkejut. Hinata berkata ia sebagai "puteri kecil" ayahnya bekerja di perusahaan sebagai bos Direktur Danzo, apakah hal itu mengganggu Danzo?

Danzo segera menyangkalnya. Ia mulai nampak ketakutan dan tidak berani lagi memanggil Nona. Hinata terus menyindir.

"Kau bahkan berkata aku hanya seorang gadis berusia 23 tahun walau lulusan MBA dari Harvard, kau berkata demikian di belakangku eh?" Hinata berkata sinis. Hal ini sukses membuat Danzo tercekat kaget.

"Tidak, i- itu itu informasi palsu dan tidak benar." Ia terlihat gelisah.

"Tch, aku tidak akan menaruh dendam hanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini, bukankah kau menderita penyakit jantung? Bisakah kau minum obat jantungmu sekarang?"

"Eh?" Danzo memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

Hinata mulai menekan pedal gas mobilnya. Ia terus berbicara. Ia tahu Danzo membeli sebuah perusahaan melebihi harga yang seharusnya. Dan bukan hanya sekali ini saja. Ini artinya Danzo telah mengambil keuntungan dari kelebihan harga pembelian perusahaan-perusahaan tersebut.

Hinata dengan lincah memanuver mobilnya melewati mobil-mobil lain. Ia semakin cepat memacu mobilnya. Danzo ketakutan Ketika Hinata hampir menabrak mobil lain.

Ckiittt !

Hinata membuka jendela dan memaki-maki pengemudi mobil yang hampir menabraknya dengan kasar.

"Hei, brengsek ! Bisakah kau kemudikan mobilmu dengan benar HAH ! Sampah sepertimu harusnya berada di tempat sampah." Umpatnya penuh amarah, ini ia sengaja lakukan untuk membuat Danzo lebih tertekan.

"Maaf? Sampai dimana tadi?" Tanyanya polos, tanpa menghiraukan wajah Danzo yang super syok.

"Aku memberimu penawaran, kau ingin mengembalikan semua uang perusahaan atau mendekap di penjara? Atau mungkin membayar dengan dana pensiunmu juga bisa, untuk itu 3 persen dari pensiunmu akan kau dapatkan ketika masa tua nanti dan 97 persen dana pensiunmu akan menjadi milik perusahaan."

Hinata mendadak menginjak remnya. Mereka telah tiba di rumahnya. Ia melihat seorang wanita berdiri di depan rumahnya, wanita itu adalah Sakura Haruno.

Hinata melihat dengan tertarik dari mobilnya. Ia melihat Hiashi keluar menghampiri Sakura. Wajah Hinata berubah suram.

Hiashi melihat Sakura yang nampak kusut. Wajah bekas menangis dan rok yang robek. Sakura menyerahkan amplop besar coklat pada Hiashi.

"Apa Anda tahu apa yang telah saya lakukan? Demi melindungi Presdir, apa Anda tahu apa yang telah saya lakukan?" tanya Sakura sambil menangis. "Apa Anda tahu apa yang saya lakukan pada seorang pria yang sama pentingnya dengan hidup saya?"

Hiashi tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia maju memeluk Sakura. Sakura terus menangis. Hinata menyaksikan semuanya tapi ia tetap tenang saat berbicara pada Danzo yang masih duduk di sebelahnya.

..

Sasuke memperhatikan polisi di bawah sana yang akan menangkapnya saat ini, ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Shion, aku tak akan datang, Naruto akan menggantikanku untuk membawamu ke rumahh sakit, Gomene."

Sasuke menutup ponselnya lemas, apakah tindakannya benar? Dia hanya ingin melindungi seorang Sakura Haruno,

_"Uchiha Sasuke di Hukum 5 tahun penjara." _

Tuk .. Tuk .. Tuk !

Hakim menutup persidangan.

**"****Revenge****"**

**by: lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance,Hurt,comfor,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke : 25 tahun**

**Hinata : 23 tahun**

**Sakura : 28 tahun**

**Shion : 17 tahun**

**Naruto : 25 tahun**

**Gaara : 25 tahun**

**Kabuto : 30 tahun**

**Hiashi : 60 tahun**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

6 tahun kemudian.

Sasuke POV :

Mendekam di penjara membuatku kehilangan pendidikanku di sekolah kedokteran, pihak kampus men Drop-out karena tak ingin memiliki anak didik seorang narapidana, untuk menyambung hidup dan membiayai adikku yang tengah sakit aku harus menjual tubuhku pada wanita-wanita jalang yang menginginkannya, mungkin orang menyebutnya giggolo.

Bahkan sampai ada wanita yang rela memberikan kartu kredit, rumah dan mobil mewah mereka untuku, ada juga yang sampai meninggalkan suami dan anaknya, tch, sangat bodoh.

_Krriiingggg ..._

"Hn."

"Sasuke, pesawat akan terbang sebentar lagi, kau dimana?"

"Aku menuju bandara sekarang."

End of Sasuke POV.

..

Onyx lavender itu perlahan terbuka, seseorang berambut mencolok tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, dengan penuh hormat pria itu membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya ketika hinata terbangun.

"Ohayoo Hinata-sama."

"Jam berapa ini?" Ujarnya seraya menduduki posisi menjadi duduk.

"Jam setengah sembilan lewat sedikit-"

"Apa ! Gawat , kita harus menemui Yamanaka-sama untuk persetujuan kerja sama itu, hah .. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkanku terlambat, Gaara-kun." Hinata menyibakan selimutnya,

"Gomene, saya sengaja melakukan ini, Anda telah satu minggu tak mendapatkan tidur selama 7 jam, untuk itu saya sengaja tak membangunkanmu."

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, "Lalu? Bagaimana dengan-"

"Hiashi-sama telah menemuinya, anda tidak usah khawatir lagi."

"Ahh.. Hinata Baka." Ujarnya seraya menjedot-jedotkan jidatnya pada pintu.

"Hinata-sama" ujar Gaara panik melihat Hinata menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tak menghiraukan kekhawatiran Gaara Hinata kembali memasuki kamar mandinya.

"Bagaimana dengan klien yang komplain terhadap produk kosmetik kita?"

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya saat Hinata keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk dan rambutnya yang tampak basah.

"Laporannya telah ku siapkan, bahkan ada sesuatu yang ganjal ketika menulusuri rekening klien itu mendapat kiriman uang dengan jumlah yang cukup besar dari perusahaan pesaing kita."

"Begitukah? Bagus, siapkan semua laporannya, kita akan mengunjungi klien itu sekarang, bukankah klien itu adalah orang korea? Kita akan dengan mudah menemuinya disini,"

Gaara hanya mengangguk menatap tembok, Hinata yang menyadari Gaara salah tingkah ini hanya mendecih.

"Gaara-kun."

"Hm?"

"Kau masih belum berpaling pada wanita kan? Kau masih menyukai pria eh?"

Gaara menatap Hinata, "yah, aku menyukai seorang pria."

"Ternyata kau masih belum berubah Gaara-Nee." Ujarnya menyeringai seraya memasuki kamar mandi kembali.

..

(Mereka berbincang dalam bahasa korea)

"Sekali lagi, atas nama Hyuuga Group, saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."

Gaara memberikan amplop coklat, wanita itu menerima dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat jumlah yang besar di dalam amplop itu.

"Kau bermaksud menyogoku hah?!"

"Maaf, sekali lagi, saya benar-benar minta maaf, apa yang anda inginkan untuk bisa menebus kesalahan ini?" Ujar Hinata seraya menegakan tubuhnya kembali.

Wanita itu menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu." Ujarnya.

..

Sebuah hidangan tersaji di meja yang kini hanya ada Hinata dan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya, Hinata membuka sebuah kotak bento, membuat wanita itu takjub melihatnya.

"Ohh, apakah itu onigiri?"

"Iya, jika anda tak menyukainya saya-"

"Aku sangat menyukainya, bisa kau berikan itu padaku?" Hinata mengangguk, "tentu saja, ujarnya.

Kali ini Hidangan penutup, seorang pelayan membawakan sebuah Youghert pada meja keduanya,

"Ahh, hidangan ini sungguh nikmat sekali, kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, terimakasih sebelumnya." Ujar wanita itu seraya bermaksud berdiri.

"Sebentar Hanare-san, mohon untuk menerima hadiah ini." Ujar Hinata seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak kosmetik dan membukanya.

"Ini? Bukankah ini kosmetik yang membuat wajahku rusak eh?"

"Yah, kau bahkan telah memakannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Wanita itu terkekeh.

"Youghert terakhir penutup hidangan, adalah bahan dari pembuatan kosmetik ini."

"Apa? Kau memberiku kosmetik untuk di makan? Uhukk .." Wanita itu tersendat, ia segera menegak air putih.

"Tenang saja, kosmetik ini bisa di makan, Jika memang benar yang kau katakan mengenai kerusakan wajahmu itu disebabkan adanya bahan kimia yang berbahaya dalam produk kosmetiku, kita akan bertemu lagi besok di rumahh sakit, karena kau dan aku memakannya, aku bahkan memiliki kulit sensitif sepertimu."

"Eh?" Hanare membulatkan matanya.

"Apa-apan ini ! Bicaralah dalam bahasa korea." Ujarnya.

"Kau memakan Onigiri dengan sangat baik."

"Apa? Itu karena aku memang menyukai Onigiri."

"Kau bahkan mengerti perkataanku." Hinata menyeringai, Hanare merutuki dirinya karena penyamarannya terbongkar.

"Bahan kosmetik yang dirancang dengan menggunakan bahan alami, untuk itu kita bisa memakannya, dan itu akan baik."

Gaara menyodorkan laporan rekening itu di meja mereka.

"Bukankah itu rekeningmu hm? Kau menerima sejumlah uang dari perusahaan Aburame, yang jelas-jelas itu adalah perusahaan saingan Hyuuga." Nada suara Hinata meninggi.

Hanare kembali membatu,

"Logat bahasa koreamu sangat aneh, dan kau sangat mengerti dengan baik perkataanku, kau adalah japanese, berhenti berakting !" Hinata berdiri.

"Gaara-kun, persiapkan jumpa pers untuk masalah ini, dan sebagai pengacara, kau tau ini adalah tindakan penipuan kan? Gaara-kun."

"Hai Hinata-sama."

"Kita pastikan orang ini mendapatkan hukuman yang semestinya,"

Dengan penuh kemenangan Hinata meninggalkan Hanare yang masih terpaku tak percaya.

..

Kerja kerasnya sebagai Direktur Utama Hyuuga Group, membuatnya sangat sedikit mendapatkan istirahat, tubuhnya kini mulai oleng, ia memegangi kepalanya, pandangannya kabur, seketika tubuh itu melemas, dan akan roboh menyentuh bumi.

"Hinata-chan." Sakura memegangi Hinata yang akan limbung, "Kau harus istirahat, kau sakit." Ujarnya.

Hinata tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit pusing." Balasnya.

Sakura menatap Hinata cemas, ia mengelap keringat di kening Hinata dengan sapu tangannya.

"Bagaimana air panas disini? Kau menikmatinya?" Ujar Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Apa Otousaan ada di dalam?"

"Beliau telah pergi bersama Yamanaka-san untuk melihat proyek kerja sama mereka."

"Betulkah? Berarti hanya ada kita berdua hm? Mari kita berhenti berakting !" Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi, membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata."

"Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi bukan? ǰǰαϑΐ berhentilah bersikap baik padaku, kau pikir aku tak tau apa maksudmu menikahi ayahku."

"Okasaan.." Sakura menyambut kehadiran anaknya yang masih berusia 4 tahun.

"Hinata-Nee, mari kita bermain bersama." Ujarnya seraya memeluk kaki Hinata.

"Tch, kau bahkan tak mengajari anakmu pada siapa seharusnya dia menempel."

"Apa? Kau adalah kakaknya, dia hanya menyukaimu karena kau kakaknya, apa itu salah."

Hinata terkekeh, "menyingkir anak bodoh !" Ujarnya seraya melepaskan pelukan anak itu kasar dan mencitak telinganya dengan tangannya, seketika Sakura membawa Yuki ke pangkuannya. Anak itu menatap Hinata penuh dengan kaca-kaca.

"Hinata ! Apa yang kau lakukan, aku tau kau tak menyukaiku, tapi jangan kau lampiaskan padanya, dia hanya anak kecil berumur 4 tahun yang sangat menyukaimu."

Hinata mendecih seraya berjongkok, menjajarkan dirinya dengan anak itu.

"Dia seorang anak yang terlahir dari hubungan gelap Hiashi Hyuuga, dia menyandang nama Hyuuga di belakangnya,memang baru berumur 4 tahun, tapi ketika umurnya mencapai dewasa sepertiku, dia akan menunjukan gigi dan taringnya dan kek ! Dia akan menggigit leherku, aku bahkan sangat takut padanya."

Hinata kembali mendecih, ia menatap Sakura sinis seraya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Okasaan.. Hikss.." Anak itu menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Sakura.

"Cupp cupp .. Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-nee hanya bercanda, jangan menangis , cupp cupp, anak ibu jangan cengeng, Hinata -nee hanya bercanda padamu, tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya seraya memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Yuki.

..

#Hyuuga Airlines.

Sasuke menutup matanya seraya mendengarkan earphone yang mengalun di kedua pendengarannya, Naruto yang merasa Sasuke mengacuhkannya mendecih sebal,

"Hei, mau kemana kau Teme !"

"Toilet."

..

_Bruk ! _

Sasuke menyeringai saat seorang wanita tiba-tiba ambruk ketika ia membuka pintu menuju toilet berada, apakah di pesawat seperti ini juga banyak wanita yang menginginkan kepuasan darinya, ia berpikir.

"Aku tau maksdumu, tapi ini tempat umum dan ini di dalam pesawat."

Gadis bersurai indigo itu tak bergemin, Sasuke merasa ada yang tak beres, tubuh wanita itu semakin merosot, Sasuke menidurkannya di lantai, ia menatap gadis itu datar, kenapa dengan gadis ini pikirnya,

Tak lama setelah itu, muncul beberapa pramugari yang memanggilnya wanita itu dengan sebutan Direktur,

"Direktur .. Bangunlah .. "

"Kami - sama, apa yang terjadi padanya." Ujar pramugari lainnya.

Merasa ada banyak orang yang menangani Sasuke beranjak, meninggalkan kerumunan orang.

..

"Sasuke, kau lama sekali."

Menghiraukan Naruto, Sasuke kembali memasang earphonenya, melanjutkan tidurnya kembali.

_"Mohon perhatian, jika diantara penumpang semua ada yang merasa dirinya seorang dokter, mohon untuk segera memasuki area UGD ini sangat darurat, seorang pasien yang tengah sekarat membutuhkan pertolongan anda."_

Naruto melihat sekitar, namun tak ada yang bergerak, semua orang di pesawat juga sama halnya dengan Naruto, saling melihat satu sama lain berharap ada dokter yang segera menolong pasien itu.

_"Sekali lagi mohon perhatian ,-"_

Suara pemberitahuan gawat darurat itu tak henti-hentinya memanggil dokter, Naruto berpendapat bahwa sampai saat ini tidak ada yg berprofesi dokter di pesawat tersebut.

"Teme !" Ujarnya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke,

Kesal dengan Sasuke yang acuh, Naruto melepaskan earphonenya.

"Kau tak dengar hah! Seseorang tengah sekarat di pesawat ini !"

"Lalu? Ujarnya seraya memasang kembali earphone dan Naruto mengambilnya kembali.

"Sasuke ! Tolonglah pasien itu, dia membutuhkanmu."

"Aku bahkan bukan seorang dokter."

"Tapi kau mempunyai keahlian itu, Sasuke ! Tidakkah kau mempunyai sedikit hati nurani eh? Jika itu terjadi pada adikmu, Shion sekarat dan orang-orang tak memperdulikannya, bagaimana hah !" Naruto membentak Sasuke,

"Tch, merepotkan !" Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya menuju ruangan dimana wanita itu membutuhkan pertolongannya.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Hampir 30 menit dia seperti ini." Ujar seorang pramugari.

"Apa ada walinya disini?"

"Ada, beliau sedang menelpon presiden Hyuuga."

Sasuke menyentuh nadi di tangan Hinata, "ini sangat lemah." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengambil tetoskop memeriksa keadaan jantungnya,

Suara langkah seseorang membuat Sasuke menengadah, matanya membulat saat ia melihat sosok seseorang yang sanga ia kenali.

"Dia walinya." Ujar seorang pramugari itu kembali.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya, matanya membulat, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan pasien ini." Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia, dia putriku."

"..." Sasuke menatap Sakura datar.

"Putriku."

"..."

"Dia adalah anak dari pernikahan sebelumnya suamiku."

"Okasaan." Sasuke menatap anak kecil yang memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan ibu.

"Tenanglah sayang, Hinata nee baik-baik saja."

"Kondisi jantungnya semakin melemah." Ujar seorang pramugari.

"Tidak ada cara lain." Sasuke mengambil jarum suntik dan menyuntikan cairan pada pinggang Hinata.

"Uhuk !"

Hinata batuk darah dalam pingsannya, membuat alat pembantu pernafasannya bersimbuh darah, Sakura yang merasa itu membahayakan Hinata segera mendekati Sasuke.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan padanya Sasuke, hentikan sekarang !"

"Apa dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan?"

"A- apa maksudmu?"

"Apa dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat tulang rusuknya terluka hah ! Jawab? Bukankah kau adalah ibunya !" Sasuke membentak. Membuat Sakura terdiam

Tak menghiraukan Sasuke kembali memasukan cairan dan menyuntikannya, terlihat Hinata meringis kesakitan dalam pingsannya.

"Sasuke hentikan ! Kau tau siapa dia hah? Jika dia meninggal maka'-"

Kembali Sasuke mengambil jarum suntik namun tak ada cairan,

"Sasuke Hentikan ! Kau bahkan bukan seorang dokter !"

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan tangannya beberapa saat, namun kemudian ia menarik suntikan itu hingga darah yang ada dalam tubuh Hinata masuk ke dalam botol suntik itu, Hinata menghela nafas lega dalam pingsannya,

"Warna kulitnya semakin terlihat normal, detak jantungnya kembali stabil."

"Ini hanya sementara, lakukan pendaratan secepatnya sebelum hal buruk terjadi." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi kita baru bisa mendarat, dan tim medis sudah bersiap di bandara, apa itu waktu yang cukup?"

Sasuke mengangguk, ia berdiri lemas seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Arigatou, tuan." Ujar seorang pramugari itu kembali. Tanpa menjawab Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

..

_Hyuuga Hospital_

Gaara mengunjungi Hinata di rumah sakit. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan komentarnya pada Hinata yang sudah duduk memeriksa dokumen kantor sambil mengunyah ayam goreng.

"Kenapa kau memakan makanan ini, bukankah kau seharusnya hanya boleh makan bubur?"

"Wanita itu, tch .. " Hinata mendecih, "Berani-beraninya mempercayakan nyawaku pada orang yang bukan dokter? Kau tau? dokter palsu itu membuatku hampir mati?" Ujar Hinata sedikit membentak.

"Tapi dokter itu membuatmu hidup sampai-"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan dia bukan dokter uhuk,-" Hinata memegangi jantungnya.

"Hinata-sama." Ujar Gaara cemas,

"Orang itu, dia sebenarnya pernah mengikuti kuliah kedokteran tapi berhenti pada semester tengah." Gaara mencoba dengan tenang menjelaskan.

"Ku dengar dokter palsu itu terlihat saling mengenal dengan Sakura, benarkah?"

"Hm, sepertinya begitu." Jawab Gaara.

Hinata menyeringai.

Kring.. Kringg .. Kring ..

"Moshi-moshi, .. Apa? , ikuti kemanapun dia pergi dan dimana uang itu berhenti."

Pip.

"Aku baru saja mendapat laporan bahwa wanita itu telah menarik uang sebesar 1milyar yen, ini gila bukan? Untuk apa dia menggunakan uang sebanyak itu."

Gaara terdiam, "Segera istirahatkan tubuhmu kita akan pulang setelah ini."

..

"Waahhh teme, ini sa-satu milyar."

Sasuke tak bergeming, ia sibuk pada pikirannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memberikan ini padamu, apa maksdunya- hei..."

Seketika Sasuke menyambar semua uang yang ada di tangan Naruto dan meninggalkannya.

"Si teme itu benar-benar."

..

Ting.. Tong..

"Bisa saya bertemu dengan Sakura-sama."

"Ohhh, nyonya besar sedang keluar, ada pesan untuknya."

"Tidak, hanya saja, tolong berikan ini padanya."

"Baik tuan."

..

Hujan mengguyur saat itu, Sasuke berbicara dengan pelayan itu hanya dengan perantara seperti ponsel, ia memasukan amplop berisi uang satu milyar yen itu ke dalam sebuah kotak, dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

..

Hinata melambaikan tangannya saat Sakura memasuki taman, "kau dari mana saja." Tanyanya pada Sakura, Sakura yang mengerti akan ajakan Hinata untuk minum teh bersama akhirnya mendekatinya, ia menarik kursi di depan Hinata.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, berkat bantuanmu ketika aku pingsan di pesawat, ah .. Bisakah kau katakan pada bahwa kondisiku membaik? Aku kabur dari rumahh sakit karena merasa badanku sudah sehat."

Sakura tersenyum, "Yokatta, aku senang kau sembuh cepat Hinata-chan, tapi yang menyelamatkanmu di pesawat saat itu bukanlah aku, melainkan dokter."

"Dokter? Dia bukan dokter."

"Memang, tapi kemampuannya sangat hebat oleh karena itu-"

"Kau datang menemuinya dan memberikan uang sebesar satu milyar yen pada seseorang yang bukan dokter tapi memiliki kemampuan yang hebat itu eh?" Nada Hinata kembali sinis, membuat Sakura tercekat kaget.

"Satu minggu setelah kematian ibuku, aku menyuruh seseorang untuk memata-matai setiap pergerakanmu Haruno, Aku ingin balas dendam. Aku akan menemukan kelemahanmu dan menendangmu keluar dari rumah ini, seperti yang dulu kau lakukan pada ibuku," Ujar Hinata geram.

Sakura tercengang mendengar kata-kata Hinata yang baginya terlalu kasar "Itu hanya uang sebagai kompensasi karena telah menyelamatkanmu." Sakura menjelaskan.

Hinata tertawa melecehkan, "Kau bahkan sangat bodoh Sakura." Hinata berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura di taman.

"Aku di ancam !"

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya, menatap Sakura penuh tanya.

"Orang itu memerasku, dia mengatakan akan membeberkan masalah obat-obatan yang kau konsumsi ketika di Amerika, kau tau jika itu terjadi? Reputsaimu dan Hyuuga akan hancur."

Kini berbalik Hinata yang mematung, itu bahkan kejadian yang amat sangat lama.

"Kau harus berterimakasih padaku." Sakura mendelik seraya meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di taman.

...

**Flash back**

_"Hinata, ku mohon, tolong aku, kau bersamaku saat itu, jika aku mengakui bahwa obat-obatan itu miliku, apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Aku saat ini memegang penuh kuasa atas Klan dan perusahaanku,"_

_"Apa maksudmu mengatakan ini padaku, Sasori."_

_"Aku, .. Bisa kau mengakui bahwa obat-obatan itu milikmu."_

_"Apa !? Kau gila !"_

_"Ini satu-satunya cara Hinata, kau masih berstatus mahasiswa semester awal, aku akan membantumu membereskan masalah ini dengan mengatakan bahwa kau di tipu oleh seseorang, dengan begitu mereka akan percaya karena kau masih remaja, aku berjanji namamu akan baik-baik saja dan hanya pihak polisi jaksa dan aku yang mengetahuinya, tak akan ada publik yang tau masalah ini."_

_"..."_

_"Ku mohon Hinata, aku bahkan tau sekarang Hyuuga Group diambang kritis , aku akan membantu penyuntikan dana yang besar untuk membuat Hyuuga Group kembali berjaya, aku berjanji."_

_..._

_**End of flash back**_

Hinata terdiam, sudah lama sekali rasanya kejadian itu, 5 tahun yang lalu, tangannya tiba-tiba sangat ingin memegang ponsel dan menghubungi kembali pria yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya.

Tuutt .. Tuutt ..

"Moshi - Mo,- Otousaan.."

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya saat ada suara balita disamping pria yang di telponnya terlebih pria itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Tousan."

"Moshi-Moshi,"

"..."

"Hei, bisakah kau jawab panggilanmu."

"Sasori-kun, sudah lama sekali."

Sasori terdiam, dia sangat mengenal suara ini, suara seseorang yang pernah mengisi hidupnya dan menyelamatkannya dari hukuman penjara.

"Kau-"

"Yah, ini aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasori mencoba membuang semua kegugupannya, "apa kabar Hinata?"

Hinata mendecih, "Kau ingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu?"

"..."

"Kenapa aku mau mengakui kesalahan yang bukan kesalahanku, itu semua aku lakukan bukan untuk Hyuuga, tapi karena aku mencintaimu Sasori-kun."

Sasori tercekat, ia tak percaya Hinata mengatakan ini padanya.

"Hina-"

"Kau bajingan !"

Tut .. Tutt .. (Sambungan terputus)

Sasori memijit keningnya, Hinata memutus telepon begitu saja tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Otousan ayo .."

"Hm."

...

makan siang adalah internal meeting perusahaan karena Gaara dan Kabuto juga hadir. Hiashi menyelesaikan makannya terlebih dulu dan mengajak Kabuto untuk masuk ke kamar kerjanya.

Kini hanya Sakura,Hinata dan Gaara yang berada di meja makan, kesempatan bagus untuk Hinata kembali memojokan Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan kelanjutan laporan pada polisi mengenai pria yang memeras Sakura itu, apa kau telah menindak lanjutinya." Ujar Hinata seraya memakan sarapannya, hal ini sukses membuat Sakura gemetar, garpu yang di pegangnya tiba-tiba terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Hm, polisi juga menginginkan anda untuk hadir dalam eksekusi pada pria itu, polisi menginginkan anda untuk menyatakan resmi atas penggugatan kasus pemerasan itu, bisa kah kau datang nanti siang?" Gaara berkata santai menatap Sakura.

Sakura tak menjawab, ia masih telalu kaget.

"Jangan takut pada orang seperti itu, kita justru harus melawannya, bertindak sembunyi adalah hal bodoh." Hinata kembali berkata.

Hinata menyerang balik, namun hal ini berdampak sedikit pada Sakura tapi Sasuke yang mendapat lebih, atas tuduhan itu kini polisi tengah berada di rumahnya menanti kedatangan Sasuke untuk di bawa ke kantor, Shion yang merasa kaget dengan kedatangan polisi yang tiba-tiba segera menghubungi Sasuke.

..

"Jangan pergi.. Oniichan." Shion berlari di tengah hujan ketika Sasuke dibawa polisi, wajahnya tampak pucat, dia memang sakit.

Sasuke berjalan seraya membawa payung yang ada di tangan polisi itu, dia memayungi Shion, "Aku akan segera kembali." Ujarnya seraya memberikan payung itu pada Shion, Shion melemparnya kasar. "Tidak mau, kau selalu bohong padaku, kau tidak akan kembali." Ujarnya sambil terus menangis, Sasuke memayunginya kembali.

"Aku janji, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku."

"Kau bohong!"

"Kembali ke rumahh, ganti bajumu, hangatkan tubuhmu dan minum obat." Sasuke memberikan payungnya.

"Tidak Mau ! Tidak Mau ! Tidak Mau !l

Shion berteriak dan melemparkan kembali payungnya kasar, hal ini membuat sasuke emosi.

"Terserah ! Lakukan sesukamu, jika kau ingin mati, mati saja !" Bentaknya kesal.

Sasuke kembali berada dengan polisi itu dengan Shion yang menangisinya di belakang.

..

Hinata sudah sampai di depan kantor polisi dan hujan juga telah berhenti. Tapi Hinata tak kunjung keluar dari mobil hingga Kabuto memintanya untuk turun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyanya pada pengacaranya, Kabuto.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya saja, santai saja, relax an pikiranmu."

Sakura tampak lemas akhirnya keluar dari mobil, ia memasuki kantor polisi dengan Kabuto.

Di ruang pemeriksaan, Sakura dihadapkan dengan Sasuke yang hanya terdiam memandang tajam padanya. Namun Sakura juga diam. Dia hanya menatap Sasuke penuh kekhawatiran.

"Baiklah karena semuanya telah berkumpul, saya ingin secara resmi menanyakan, apakah Uchiha Sasuke memeras Sakura Hyuuga untuk mendapatkan uang 1 milyar yen?" Sakura diam, dia hanya menatap Sasuke.

"Ekhem, apakah benar gugatan anda itu terkait Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah melakukan pemerasan itu Sakura-sama?" Tanya polisi itu lagi merasa tidak ada resfek sama sekali dari Sakura yang hanya memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke PoV

Kau dan aku sekarang .. Adalah dua manusia yang hidup di dunia yang berbeda,

Aku sudah mengetahui itu dari dulu, sebenarnya kau tak perlu melakukan hal ini, karena aku akan membiarkanmu berbahagia dengan pria lain.

End of Sasuke pov

"Sakura-sama." Bisik Kabuto mencoba untuk membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Yah, dia telah mencoba memerasku."

"Bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya diam ketika di tanyai polisi, dia terus memandang sakura tajam.

"Jika sudah selesai, bisakah saya dan Nyonya saya pergi? Sakura-sama harus menjemput anaknya di sekolah." Ujar Kabuto.

..

Sakura merasa berat bebannya, ketika seorang pembantu memberikan sebuah amplop untuk dirinya, nama pengirim tidak ada, dan Sakura tercekat saat melihat uang itu berisi uang yang di berikannya untuk Sasuke, Sasuke mengembalikan uangnya. Ia tak menerima.

..

Di ruang kerja Hiashi, Hinata dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ayahnya karena keputusannya meluluskan permintaan dari Serikat buruh yaitu mengubah status pekerja kontrak menjadi permanen. Namun menurut Hinata, hal ini sudah sewajarnya. Ia sudah memperhitungkan semua biayanya. Dan jika ayahnya menganggap kalau keputusannya ini memberatkan perusahaan, maka ayahnya salah, karena perusahaan mampu menanggung pengeluaran ini.

"Tindakan bodoh apa yang telah kau lakukan hah? ! Apa jadinya Hyuuga nanti jika kau melakukan kerja tetap pada buruh serikat itu."

"Kita bisa Tousaan, selama perusahaan masih berjalan dengan baik, kita bisa memberikan itu untuk mereka." Hinata berkata lantang.

"Kau bahkan tak tau jika perekonomian naik turun dan apa yang terjadi jika karyawan yang lain meminta untuk ikut serta menjadi pegawai tetap? Apa di otakmu itu hanya batu hah !" Hiashi membentak membuat Hinata diam.

Prank !

Hiashi melemparkan asbak yang ada di meja pada dinding hingga serpihan kaca itu menggores pipi Hinata sedikit. Hinata tak bergeming, ia masih diam memandang Hiashi tajam.

"Sampai kapan aku menunggumu sampai kau tak menjadi bodoh, aku mempunyai banyak pilihan, Ada Sakura dan Yuki kelak, jika kau tak mampu meneruskan Hyuuga pergilah seperti ibumu yang melarikan diri."

Goresan serpihan kaca pada pipinya yang perih itu tak ia hiraukan, namun yang menyayat hatinya adalah ketika Hiashi berkata, seolah tegar Hinata terus berdiri menatap Hiashi, ia tak ingin satu tetes air matanya terlihat menetas.

..

Hinata menempelkan band aid pada luka di wajahnya, "Kau baik-baik saja." Tanya Sakura.

"Ini tidak akan terjadi, jika aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya seraya menunjuk band aid di pipinya, "sepertinya ini akan membekas." Hinata mendecih.

Sakura meletakan teh panas untuk Hinata, "ku dengar pria itu di bebaskan karena tidak ada bukti, lalu? Kemana perginya uang itu?" Hinata kembali menyudutkan Sakura.

"Uang itu ada di tanganku." Jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia gagal menjalankan misinya, aku menyuruhnya untuk membunuh anak dari istri pertama suamiku." Ujarnya kesal, karena Hinata terus memojokannya, Hinata membulatkan matanya, akhirnya wanita ini menunjukan taringnya juga pikirnya.

"Jangan lupakan juga ketika kau terlibat kasus obat-obatan itu, jika pemegang saham mengetahuinya, kau akan gagal menjadi pewaris utama perusahaan ini, aku dan Yuki berterimakasih padamu."

Hinata tak mengkeret mendengar ancaman Sakura. "Lantas kenapa kalau aku pernah ditahan?Apakah kau ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada para pemegang saham sekarang?"

Sakura terkekeh, "aku tak berencana melakukan permainan itu karena pasti akan membosankan, jika kau sudah bisa menyamaiku, maka aku akan bermain dalam permainanmu, Saat itu mari kita bertanding. Apakah kau yang menang dan aku mati ataukah sebaliknya. Untuk sekarang ini, jangan paksa aku hingga aku membocorkan rahasiamu." Sakura berkata sinis, dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

..

Karena bukti yang belum jelas Sasuke di bebaskan, tetangganya mengatakan bahwa Shion adiknya di ICU akibat mengejanrya kemarin, dengan cepat ia menaiki mobilnya menuju rumahh sakit, ia melihat Choco terbaring dengan infusan di tangannya.

Siapa yang patut dipersalahkan jika Shion benar-benar meninggal, jawabannya pasti adalah dirinya.

Ia meraih tangan Shion, sepertinya menyesal. Tapi apakah benar menyesal? Mungkin lebih dari itu, karena saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, matanya menyiratkan sebuah ambisi.

Hinata melepas stress dengan mengendarai motor balapnya. Saat di jalan beraspal, ia ngebut menyalip sana sini. Saat belok ke jalan tanah dan berpasir, kecepatan motornya tak dikurangi, malah semakin ditambah.

Naluri bersaingnya muncul saat ada pengendara motor melompat dari atas dan menyalipnya. Hinata tak mau kalah, ia semakin mempercepat laju kendaraannya. Jadilah mereka berdua saling menyalib.

Akhirnya Hinata memenangkan round ini karena lawannya tak berhasil menghindari batang pohon yang melintang di jalan hingga terjatuh

Namun nasib baik tak berpihak padanya. Rem tangannya tiba-tiba blong dan sepeda motornya tak mau berhenti padahal tebing sudah di depan mata. Segera Hinata memutar motornya 360 derajat hingga motor itu berhenti.

Motor itu terlemar ke jurang, terjatuh. Begitu pula Hinata yang kini bergelantungan di tepi jurang, Hinata meraih apapun yang dapat ia jadikan pegangan, dan itu adalah dahan pohon mati. Untuk beberapa saat dia tergantung di pinggir jurang, mencari pijakan.

Tak mendapat pijakan, ia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya menuju mulut jurang. Tapi hal itu malah memperlemah pegangan tangannya. Dan ia terjatuh..

jika saja tak ada tangan yang menangkap tangannya.

Dan lagi untuk ke dua kalinya pria itu menyelamatkan nyawa seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Uchiha Sasuke.

**TBC**

**Sebelumya author ingin menginformasikan bahwa fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film drama korea, secara keseluruhan ceritanya sama, gomen bukan bermaksud menjiplak, tapi saya sangat menyukai film ini, jika ada yang tidak suka karena ini plagiat saya akan berhenti atau bahkan mmenhapus ff ini, tapi jika dari readers semua banyak yang menyukainya maka akan saya lanjutkan, well, berikan pendapatmu di kotak review. ArigatouKhamsahamida **


	2. Chapter 2

Kedatangan Hinata di kantor nya di sambut oleh para aksi buruh serikat yang memintanya untuk

turun dari posisinya sebagai direktur utama karena merasa dibohongi, Hinata pada awalnya memang

menyanggupi keinginan para buruh itu menjadikan mereka sebagai karyawan tetap, namun Hiashi

membantahnya dan mau tak mau Hinata harus membatalkan perjanijan pengankatan karyawan tetap

itu batal, hal ini memicu para buruh untuk berdemo, mereka merasa Hinata telah menipu.

…

Hinata keluar dari mobilnya dikawal oleh beberapa eksekutif muda mengingat serikat buruh itu terus

menggila, Gaara menghalangi jalan Hinata ketika Hinata akan berjalan mengahdapi para buruh yang

berdemo itu, namun tatapan tajam Hinata membuat Gaara menyingkir.

..

"_Hinata-Hyuuga penipu !"  
_

"_Turunkan jabatannya !"_

"_Pembohong !"_

"_Penipu !"_

Mereka semakin menggila ketika Hinata menghampiri, seketika para buruh itu menyerbu, menyerang

Hinata, para bodyguard serta beberapa esksekutif lain melindungi Hinata, keegoisan Hinata

membuatnya tak mau kalah.

"Ayo, katakan apa yang ingin kalian katakan ! kita berdiskusi disini, bukankah itu yang kalian inginkan

HAH !" Teriakan Hinata membuatnya mendapatkan lemparan telur dari para demotrasi itu, ia mendecih

kesal.

..

Selesai dengan aktifitas mandi dan membersihkan rambutnya yang terkena lemparan telur, Hinata

mengeluarkan peralatan motornya, ia menghela nafas, diliriknya laci meja yang berada di bawah lemari

pakaian, ia berjongkok dan mengeluarkan sebuah boneka Barbie seraya mengelus rambut boneka itu

lembut.

"Mau ikut bermotor bersama Neechan?"

..

**Sasuke Pov**

"_Hinata Hyuuga merupakan satu-satunya putri tunggal keluarga Hyuuga yang sekarang menjabat _

_sebagai direktur eksekutif Hyuuga Group dan juga pewaris utama Hyuuga Group, kasar,arogan,kritis, _

_dingin tidak memiliki teman,tidak memiliki hobi .pusat perbelanjaan, bioskop, musieum, lapangan _

_golf adalah kehidupan -satunya kegiatan yang dilakukannya untuk refreshing adalah _

_motorcycling."_

**End of Sasuke POV**

..

**"Revenge"**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**.**

******Romance,Hurt,comfor**

**.**

**Sasuke : 25 tahun**

**Hinata : 23 tahun**

**Sakura : 28 tahun**

**Shion : 17 tahun**

**Naruto : 25 tahun**

**Gaara : 25 tahun**

**Kabuto : 30 tahun**

**Hiashi : 60 tahun**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Hinata menengadah saat tangan seseorang meraihnya ketika ia hampir terjatuh, Onyx bertemu

lavender, Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya, ia terus menarik Hinata hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil

berada diatas. Keduanya berbaring karena lelah setelah balapan yang mereka lalui.

"Motorku,, Motorku…" Lirih Hinata seraya bangun kembali dan mencoba untuk menuruni jurang.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Hinata segera mencegahnya, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin bunuh

diri dengan mengambil motormu eh? Kau bisa membelinya lagi." Ujar Sasuke seraya menarik Hinata

kembali, namun Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke kasar.

"Lepas , boneka ku ada di sana!"

Tak menggubris perkataan Hinata Sasuke terus memeluknya, menarik Hinata untuk kembali ke atas.

"Lepaskan ! Lepaskan !"

Tenaga Sasuke yang memang lebih kuat dari rontaan Hinata membuat Hinata tak berdaya, ia menangis.

"Okasaan.. Okasaan…" tangisnya seraya menyerukan ibunya berkali-kali, Sasuke melepaskan

pelukannya, ia menatap Hinata sendu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ambil disana?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke, "Apa itu sebuah boneka?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Hinata mengangguk penuh harap.

..

Dengan mengikatkan tali di sebatang pohon, Sasuke menuruni jurang itu untuk mengambil sebuah

boneka, Sasuke berhasil mengambil boneka itu dari tas yang ada di motor Hinata, ia melambaikan

boneka itu pada Hinata, seolah berkata apakah ini bonekanya, Hinata yang mengerti maksud Sasuke

mengangguk cepat, Sasuke kembali mendaki dengan membawa boneka itu, namun saat ia mendaki tali

itu terputus, membuatnya terjatuh bersama boneka Hinata.

…

Hyuuga Hospital.

"Beberapa tulang rusuknya patah dan kakinya terluka." Ujar Tsunade yang merupakan dokter khusus

yang biasa menangani Hinata, "apa hubunganmu dengan pasien itu?" tanyanya kembali,

"Aku tak mengenalnya." Balas Hinata acuh seraya memasuki kamar rawat Sasuke.

..

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah terbaring, ia mengamati Sasuke dengan seksama,

kecurigaan muncul menyelimuti pikirannya. Sasuke yang menyadari akan kedatangan seseorang yang

menghampirinya segera bangun, ia sedikit meringis menahan sakit seraya memposisikan tubuhnya

menjadi duduk.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" Tanya Hinata dan hanya mendapat tatapan datar dari Sasuke sebagai

jawabannya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku tak percaya kau menolongku begitu saja, apa kau sengaja

melakukan ini agar terjadi sesuatu padamu dan kau berniat menyalahkanku sehingga-"

"Begitukah cara orangtua mu mengajarimu?"

"Eh?"

"Ucapkan terimakasih saat kau berterimakasih, dan ucapkan maaf saat kau bersalah, itulah yang di

ajarkan orangtuaku yang sederhana dan tak berpendidikan."

"Kau-"

"Aku menolongmu atas dasar keinginanku sendiri, jadi, anggaplah kita tak saling mengenal satu sama

lain, aku menghapuskan hutang nyawamu padaku, anggap kita tak pernah bertemu, aku tak ingin

nantinya ada rumor tak menyenangkan yang mengatakan aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu."

Hinata membatu seraya mengernyitkan alisnya,

"Jika kau sudah mengerti dengan perkataanku, kau bisa keluar, aku seorang pasien yang butuh

istirahat." Sasuke berbaring kembali seraya memunggungi Hinata dan menutup sekujur tubuhnya

dengan selimut, Hinata masih mencerna atas perkataan yang Sasuke katakan padanya, ia bahkan tak

menyadari ketika seorang suster masuk, Hinata melirik papan nama yang suster itu tempelkan pada

tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Batinnya. Ia akhirnya mengetahui nama pemuda ini.

…

Hinata meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dengan kesal dan bingung, ia teringat ketika Sasuke berkali-kali

melarangnya untuk menuruni lereng jurang itu, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk

menepis semua bayangan itu.

"Uchiha, kenapa kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu hanya untuk menolongku." Lirihnya.

..

Kabuto mengetahui akan tindakan Gaara yang menyuruh Suigetsu, sekertaris Gaara untuk melakukan

penyelidikan pada pria yang bermaksud untuk memeras Sakura dan mengancam akan membeberkan

rahasia Hinata mengenai obat-obatan itu, dan ada apa hubungan antara Sasuke dan Sakura di kehidupan

mereka sebelumnya.

"Apa maksud anda Kabuto-sama."

"Aku bisa mengangkat jabatanmu jika kau mengatakan semuanya padaku."

Suigetsu terkekeh, "Maaf, saya sama sekali tidak mengerti." Ujarnya lagi seraya pergi meninggalkan

Kabuto, namun sebuah penawan membuatnya harus menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kepala sekertaris direksi, kau menginginkan jabatan itu sedari dulu hm?"

Suigetsu terdiam, ia dilanda kebingungan saat ini, dia memang sangat menginginkan posisi itu dan

selalu bersaing dengan Kurenai yang merupakan sekertaris pribadi Hinata, saingannya cukup berat,

namun jika ia mempunyai dukungan dari kabuto yang merupakan pengacara sekaligus sekertaris pribadi

Hiashi membuatnya berfikir bahwa Kabuto mempunyai power yang sama untuknya bergantung untuk

menyaingi Kurenai, tapi, hal ini membuatnya harus menghianati Gaara.

"Sakura-sama dan pria itu dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Apa?" Kabuto tercekat kaget.

"Sakura-sama dan pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu hidup di lingkungan yang sama, dan mereka

saling mencintai satu sama lain, begitulah informasi yang ku dapatkan dari beberapa orang disana."

"Apa Gaara mengetahui ini."

"Tidak, aku belum sempat mengatakannya karena kau terlebih dulu mencegahku bukan?"

Kabuto menyeringai, "Bagus, katakan padanya bahwa kau tak mendapatkan informasi apa-apa atas

orang itu, kau juga harus menyumpal mulut mereka, aku sangat tau karakter Gaara, cepat atau lambat

dia pasti akan turun tangan dan mencari tau sendiri tentang masalah ini."

…

Suigetsu akhirnya menemui Gaara dengan segala kebohongannya, ia mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali

tak mendapatkan informasi apa-apa atas Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sakura-sama dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak saling mengenal, orang-orang disana bahkan tak mengenali

Sakura-sama." Ujarnya bohong.

Gaara tampak tak percaya, "Bukankah orang-orang di pesawat itu mengatakan bahwa mereka saling

mengenal?"

"Hai waakarimas Gaara-sama, saya telah menanyakan hal ini kembali pada pramugari-pramugari itu,

tapi mereka tak mengingatnya karena kondisi saat itu sangat sibuk dan panik."

"Dia di drop out dari sekolah kedokterandan sekarang menjadi bartender di sebuah bar, ia hanya

memiliki seorang adik yang sakit-sakitan dan tidak mempunyai kelurga lain, informasinya hanya seperti

itu Gaara-sama, dia hanya orang yang biasa-biasa saja."

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan uang satu milyar yen itu? Tidak mungkin Sakura-sama memberikan pria itu

uang dengan jumlah yang banyak hanya dengan Cuma-Cuma." Gaara mencoba menanyakan pendapat

itu pada Suigetsu, dan hanya gelengan kepala yang di dapat Gaara darinya, Gaara menghela nafas,

kemudian menyuruh Suigetsu keluar dari ruangannya.

..

Hening, itulah nuansa sarapan pagi yang biasa dilalui di Manshion Hyuuga.

Kringgg… (ponsel Kabuto bergetar)

"Hm, Arigatou." Ujarnya seraya menutup kembali ponselnya, "Dokter Tsunade memberitahuku bahwa

hasil transplantasi itu cocok Hinata-sama."

Hinata yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri tak menyadari akan perkataan Kabuto terhadapnya.

"Hinata-sama." Gaara menncoba untuk membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata inconect.

"Hasil pemeriksaannya telah keluar dan cocok." Ujar Kabuto kembali menerangkan.

"Ada apa ini? Transplantasi apa !" Hiashi mulai bingung.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkan Tousaan hanya dengan melakukan transplantasi, dan yang

bisa menjadi pendonor adalah anggota keluarga."

"Apa-apaan ini ! Kabuto, Gaara, tak bisa kah kalian untuk mencegahnya ketika Hinata melakukan hal

bodoh seperti ini? Melakukan transpaltasi untuku yang hanya akan bertahan hidup setahun, tidakah

dia memikirkan kesehatannya sendiri? Bagaimana masa depan Hyuuga nanti jika untuk melindungi

kesehatannya saja dia tidak bisa." Bentak Hiashi.

"Dokter Tsunade mengatakan bahwa kondisiku sehat, jadwalku minggu ini tidak terlalu padat dan ku

lihat jadwal Tousaan juga kosong, aku akan menemui Dokter Tsunade untuk menentukan hari yang

tepat untuk operasinya."

"Apa yang di katakana ayahmu benar Hinata, kau tak seharusnya melakukan semua ini, tubuhmu bukan

hanya milikmu sendiri, tapi ribuan karyawan Hyuuga berserta keluarga mereka bertaruh padamu, kau

harus memikirkan masa depan Hyuuga, untuk itu kau harus sangat menjaga kesehatanmu." Ujar Sakura

penuh perhatian, Hinata yang mendengar perkataan manis itu hanya mendecih sebal.

"Aku juga telah melakukan tes dan hasilnya cocok, untuk itu izinkan aku untuk menjadi pendonor anda

Hiashi-sama, aku bukanlah siapa-sapa, aku bukanlah orang yang penting, jadi, tidak akan berdampak

apa-apa pada Hyuuga jika kelak terjadi sesuatu padaku, ku harap anda menyutujuinya." Sakura kembali

berkata, dan hal ini sungguh menyentuh hati Hiashi.

Hinata dan Gaara saling menatap, mereka tak menyangka Sakura akan melakukan hal sejauh ini,

sedangkan Kabuto, dia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

…

Sakura dan Hiashi bermaksud untuk menemui Tsunade untuk menetapkan kapan operasi itu sebaiknya

di lakukan, mereka duduk di belakang dan Kabuto yang mengendarai mobil, Kabuto melirik melalui kaca

spion ketika Hiashi menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut, Sakura tersenyum menatap Hiashi.

"Kabuto, pusat perbelanjaan mall Hyuuga di Hokaido mulai saat ini adalah milik wanita yang ada di

sampingku, segera buat surat pengalihan kuasanya."

"Hai-wakarimas Hiashi-sama."

"Apa yang ku lakukan hanyalah kewajiban dari seorang istri untuk suaminya, seorang anggota keluarga

untuk keluarganya, bukankah aku adalah anggota keluarga anda Hiashi-sama, walaupun orang-orang

tidak mengakuiku, dan tak ada seorangpun yang menghormatiku." Ujar Sakura seraya berkaca-kaca,

"Aku tak ingin hatiku di tukar hanya dengan sebuah mall, aku hanya ingin semua orang mengakui

keberadaanku sebagai anggota keluarga Hyuuga, seorang ibu dari anakmu, hanya ingin orang-orang

melihatku itu saja." Hiashi tercekat, ia teringat sampai saat ini dia dan Sakura tak melakukan suatu

upacara yang disebut pernikahan.

..

Hinata mengetahui akan dilangsungkan acara pernikahan ayahnya dan Sakura dari Gaara, ia hanya

mendecih mendengar berita yang tak menyenangkan itu.

..

"_Nee Oniichan, aku sudah menemukan tempat tinggal orang tuaku, aku akan memulai hidup baru di _

_suna, sudah saatnya aku untuk membantu mereka, aku juga tidak ingin terus merepotkanmu dengan _

_penyakitku yang tak kunjung sembuh, jangan mencariku karena aku akan baik-baik saja, arigatou untuk _

_semua yang telah kau berikan padaku selama ini oniichan, sayonara…"_

Sasuke segera berlari menuju rumahnya ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Shion, ia menautkan

alisnya saat Naruto berjemur di halaman rumah dengan seorang gadis, Sasuke tak mengenal gadis itu

karena Naruto dan gadis itu memakai masker, perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dan membuka

maskernya, sang gadis gelagapan melihat Sasuke berdiri di depannya, ia mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto

membangunkannya.

"Oii Teme- kau sudak pulang."

"Tch, kenapa kau tak mencegah Shion pergi."

"Teme, kau tau sendiri dia keras kepala, aku tak bisa mencegahnya jadi ku biarkan saja dia pergi."

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang tak bisa membantu apa-apa,

"Tampan sekali…" ujar Saara yang merupakan kekasih Naruto.

"Hei, dia itu hanya operasi pelastik."

Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya dengan membawa kunci mobil, ia ingin memastikan bahwa Shion benarbenar bersama orang tua nya dan dalam keadaan yang baik.

..

Untuk kedua kalinya Onyx itu bertemu lavender kembali,

"Ahh.. ini sungguh melelahkan, aku baru tau kalau di Tokyo ada tempat seperti ini." Hinata berkata

seraya mempehatikan bangunan sekitar yang menurutnya tak layak untuk di tinggali.

"…" tak menghiraukan ocehan Hinata, Sasuke hanya memandangnya datar.

"Jika aku tau untuk mencapai rumahmu ternyata harus mendaki seperti menaiki gunung, mungkin

aku akan memakai sepatu kets, ohh.. ini sungguh membuat kakiku pegal." Hinata menduduki sebuah

pembatas tembok, "Hei, apakah rumah-rumah disini terbuat dari bahan sisa-sisa bangunan? Ini terlihat

seperti bekas-bekas material yang di buang orang lalu di bangun menjadi rumah, benarkah begitu?"

Sasuke hanya mendecih ketika Hinata terus menyindir dan menghina lingkungannya,

"Apa kau tertarik padaku?"

"Apa?" Hinata membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Karena tak ingin ketauan bahwa kau menyukaiku untuk itu kau terus mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasmu

yang keterlaluan."

"Hei-"

"Apa kau seseorang yang mudah tersentuh?"

"Tunggu-"

"Apa pria idamanmu adalah pria yang berwajah tampan sepertiku."

Hinata menarik nafas kesal. "Tch, kau mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya kau katakan, jangan asal jika

bicara denganku, aku menemuimu karena aku bukanlah seorang yang tidak mau berhutang budi, untuk

itu-"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku telah menghapus hutangmu, jadi, bisakah kita tidak saling mengenal."

Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja, ia menaiki mobilnya dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman,

tangannya meraba saku jaketnya ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

"Oniichaaannn…."

"Shion?"

"Ohh.. ini kehidupanku yang buruk, kenapa aku terlahir dari kedua orang tua seperti itu, pria yang ku

sebut tousaan itu memukuli ibuku setiap hari."

Praaankkkk…..!

Sasuke semakin khawatir saat ia mendengar lemparan kaca dan hubungan ponselnya dengan Shion

terputus begitu saja, ia mencoba menghubungi Shion kembali, namun ponselnya tidak aktif. Tanpa

pikir panjang ia segera bersiap untuk tancap gas dan membawa Shion kembali bersamanya. Namun ia

terkejut saat tba-tiba Hinata memasuki mobilnya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apakah orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan tatakrama? Kau meninggalkan orang yang belum selesai bicara

dan mengambil kesimpulan begitu saja."

"Turun."

"Eh?"

"Turun !" nada suara Sasuke terdengar seperti mengusir, namun Hinata tak menghiraukan,

"Tidak mau ! bukankah sudah ku bilang aku butuh bicara denganmu."

"Aku harus segera pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, dan ini darurat."

Sifat Hinata yang egois dan keras kepala membuatnya tak mau kalah, "Okey, ayo pergi ! kita bisa bicara

selagi kau melakukan perjalan kan?" ujarnya seraya memasang sabuk pengaman.

Sasuke menekan pedal gas dan memajukan mobilnya cepat, Hinata melirik mobilnya yang ia tinggalkan

dari kaca spion Sasuke, ia mulai khawatir dengan dirinya yang kini berada dengan Sasuke yang akan

membawanya pergi jauh, namun ia bukanlah orang yang gampang menyerah dan mudah mengaku

kalah.

..

Sasuke memacu mobilnya berkelat-kelit menghindari kendaraan lain, sama seperti yang Hinata lakukan

ketika ia membawa Danzo,

"Kau pikir aku akan takut? Tch." Hinata mengira Sasuke sengaja melakukan ini untuk membuatnya takut

dan tertekan.

"Aku akan menurunkanmu jika kau meminta maaf padaku."

"Tch.."

"Kita bahkan belum tentu bisa kembali ke Tokyo hari ini."

Hinata tak percaya dengan ancaman Sasuke, "Kau harus belajar lebih untuk bisa mengancamku,

ancamanmu itu tak ada gunanya sama sekali."

Sasuke semakin menginjak pedal gasnya, Hinata melihat papan jalan diatas tol itu menunjukan bahwa ia

telah keluar dari kota Tokyo, Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya, ia mulai khawatir pada dirinya sendiri

sekarang.

"Aku tak akan berhenti menjalankan mobilku bahkan untuk di tempat peristirahatanpun sebelum

sampai, jika kau ingin turun, kau bisa turun sekarang, dari pada menyesal nantinya."

"Sebelum kita sampai, kita bisa bicara kan?" Hinata memberikan sebuah paper bag berisi jam tangan

yang sebelumnya ia berikan pada seorang suster untuk di berikan pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke

menolaknya dan meninggalkan barang itu di kamar rawat, suster itu mengembalikan jam tangan itu

pada Hinata sehingga Hinata harus repot-repot untuk mencari keberadaan tempat tinggal Sasuke dan

sampai terjadi seperti ini.

"Bukankah aku telah menolak pemberianmu." Balasnya seraya menyingkirkan paper bag itu dengan

tangannya.

"Kenapa kau menolak hadiahku? Aku tau kau bukan orang baik-baik, dan kau mungkin tau berapa harga

jam tangan ini, atauu.. kau ingin yang lebih mahal?" Hinata menatap Sasuke curiga.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas, "Jika aku meminta sesuatu yang 100 kali lipat lebih berharga dari jam

tangan itu apa kau akan memberikannya?"

"Eh?"

"Jika aku meminta kau melakukan sesuatu untuku dan kau bisa memberikannya apa yang akan kau

lakukan? Jika aku mendekatimu?"

Hinata mendecih, "Sepertinya bukan hanya tulang rusuk dan kakimu saja yang terluka, tapi kepalamu

juga terbentur."

"Mungkin, karena setelah kecelakaan itu, pandanganku terhadap wanita jadi memburuk, aku bahkan

sekarang menjadi pria yang kasar dan menyeramkan."

Hinata terkekeh, Sasuke menakut-nakutinya namun ia tak mengkeret sama sekali.

" Wanita sepertimu bukan tipeku, tapi aku sedikit tertarik padamu saat di lereng gunug itu."

Hinata merasa Sasuke mulai ngelantur dan bicara tak normal, "Bisa kau hentikan mobilnya, aku mau

turun !"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang kita tidak akan berhenti sampai di tempat tujuan."

Hinata kembali mendecih kesal, ia melirik Sasuke, menatap pria menyebalkan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, wajah tampanku menjadi sedikit hancur karena kecelakaan itu."

Hinata menarik nafas kuat-kuat, pria ini benar-benar membuatnya jadi salah tingkah.

"Sebenarnya kemana tujuan kita? Beraapa lama lagi kau mengemudi HAH !" Hinata mulai frustasi.

..

Sungakure, akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat itu pkl 7 malam, "Kau bisa menemuka bus untuk kembali ke

Tokyo jika kau berjalan sedikit ke arah timur, jika tidak suka bus kau juga bisa menaiki taxi." Ujar Sasuke

seraya pergi meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja di dalam mobil.

..

Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah kedai yang merupakan kedai milik ibu nya Shion, namun ia tak melihat

adanya Shion disana, Hinata bermaksud menyusul Sasuke namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang

pria datang dan mengobrak ngabrik kedai itu hingga berantakan, pria itu juga bahkan memukuli wanita

paruh baya itu, yah dua orang tua di hadapan Sasuke dan Hinata ini adalah orang tua Shion, pria paruh

baya itu mengambil kursi dan bermaksud memukulkannya pada wanita itu, Hinata membulatkan

matanya, namun Sasuke dengan cepat menahan tangan pria tua itu dan melempar kursinya sembarang,

Sasuke membantu wanita tua itu berdiri.

..

"Siapa kau ?" Bentak pria itu seraya melemparkan tubuh Sasuke ke lantai, Sasuke yang kondisinya

belum pulih karena kecelakaan itu meringis kesakitan, Hinata melihat Sasuke kesulitan untuk berdiri

namun ia tak membantunya, ia lebih memilih diam dan menonton.

Amarah Sasuke memuncak saat pria itu kembali memukuli ibu Shion, Sasuke dengan sigap menarik

kaus pria itu menghembuskannya ke lantai dan meninjunya habis-habisan, pria itu merintih kesakitan

seraya berteriak meminta tolong, wanita paruh baya yang tak tega melihat suaminya di pukuli itu

segera mengambil sapu dan memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke tepat di bagian-bagian lukanya, Sasuke

menghentikan pukulannya, ia terkulai tubuhnya terasa sangat panas, Hinata hanya diam melihat Sasuke

meringis, Sasuke semakin terlihat pucat, Hinata berlari bermaksud untuk menolong namun Shion sudah

terlebih dulu menyambar sapu itu dari tangan ibunya "Okasaan.. Hentikan, dia Sasuke niichan, apa yang

kau lakukan padanya." Shion menyambar sapu itu seraya membantu Sasuke untuk kembali bangun.

..

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di tepi dermaga dengan memegangi dadanya yang masih sakit.

"Bukankah kau perlu pergi ke rumah sakit? Kau punya keahlian dalam membuat masalah, rusukmu

bahkan belum pulih."

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Hm, saat kau berkelahi tadi, kau keren, dua lawan satu."

…

"Okaasan, kau tau jika Oniichan tidak datang apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau pasti sudah mati." Shion

menggerutu karena ibunya tengah memukuli Sasuke yang bahkan telah menyelamatkan nyaawanya.

"Itu bukan pukulan Shion, aku bahkan tak merasa sakit, ayo makanlah sup nya."

"Aku tidak mau !"

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi keras kepala begini, ikut aku !" Shion di tarik ibunya untuk menemui Sasuke di

tepi dermaga.

Sasuke dan Hinata yang melihat Shion dan ibunya datang segera berdiri.

"Bisakah aku membawa Shion untuk kembali pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Tidak mau ! Okasaan, aku akan tinggal bersamamu, aku sudah banyak merepotkan Sasuke nii-chan

selama belasan tahun ini, kau tau betapa susahnya hidup Sasuke-nii karena harus mengurusku yang

sakit-sakitan? Sekarang aku akan tinggal bersamamu Okasaan, kau harus bertanggung jawab, aku ini

anakmu."

"Shion !" Bentak Sasuke yang merasa tindakan Shion ini berlebihan.

"Gomene Sasuke nii, aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk merawatnya, suamiku bahkan semakin tempramen

semenjak kehadiran Shion disini, mohon untuk membawanya kembali."

"Tidak mau ! aku akan tinggal bersamamu Okaasan, aku tidak mau pergi bersama Sasuke nii."

"Jika harus memilih antara Shion atau suamiku, aku pasti akan memilih suamiku karena dia adalah orang

yang sangat ku cintai, lebih dari apapun, dan Shion, bukanlah anak yang kami inginkan untuk lahir, Shion

terlahir dari hubungan yang tidak penuh dengan cinta, aku tak mengharapkannya lahir untuk itu aku

menitipkannya padamu, kau sudah sejauh ini merawatnya, untuk itu kau juga harus merawatnya sampai

akhir Sasuke, kau harus bertanggung jawab !"

"Okaasan ! apa yang kau katakana, siapa yang kau maksud harus bertanggug jawab hah !"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakana untuk kau membereskan barang barang mu, kau ikut pulang denganku

Shion !" Bentakan Sasuke membuat Shion menciut, ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan ibunya.

"Gomene, ini memang yang terbaik, jika nanti Shion menikah, tolong hubungi aku."

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan pernah menghubungimu."

Perkataan Sasuke yang sedikit namun menusuk itu membuat ibu Shion berbalik dan menangis,

..

Hinata melamun di dalam mobil, ia tak menyadari ketika Shion memasuki mobil di belakang, Shion yang

juga baru menyadari kehadiran Hinata di dalam mobil menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Oniichan, apa Neechan ini kekasihmu?"

"Bukan, dia hanya seseorang yang ku kenal."

Shion membulatkan mulutnya seraya berkata ohh, "Hallo." Sapanya ketika Hinata melirik ke belakang.

…

"Kita akan kembali ke Tokyo, segera pasang seatbelt mu."

Hinata tak menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke, dia masih sibuk dengan lamunannya. Sasuke yang melihat

Hinata melamun segera memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Hinata, membuat Hinata buyar dari

lamunannya karena jarak mereka yang saat ini sangat dekat, Hinata bahkan merasakan pipinnya sangat

panas saat ini.

..

Ting.. Tong..

Kabuto terkejut saat Sakura berada di depan pintu apartemennya saat ini dengan membawa sebotol

wine. Ia mempersilahkan tuannya itu masuk.

"Mungkin kau tau maksud kedatanganku kemari Kabuto-san." Ujar Sakura seraya meminum winenya ,

Kabuto teringat ketika dirinya memergoki Sakura berada di depan rumah Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku hidup disana selama 25 tahun, ibuku seorang wanita panggilan, aku bahkan tak tau siapa ayahku,

kakakku seorang preman dan penjudi, mereka selalu berusaha menjualku ke tempat pelacuran setiap

kali ada kesempatan, aku hidup seperti kecoa selama 25 tahun tapi, Sasuke.. pria itu menolongku untuk

bertahan."

Kabuto hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Sakura, "Kau bahkan telah menyelidiki tentang Sasuke bukan?

Aku dulu sangat mencintaiya sama seperti nyawaku." Ujar Sakura lagi.

"Bagiku, Sasuke merupakan rumah yang memberiku kehangatan dalam dunia yang kejam dan penuh

terror, dia merupakan rumah yang selalu melindungi seorang Haruno Sakura, tak peduli apapun yang

aku lakukan, dia selalu mempercayaiku, satu-satunya orang yang di dunia ini selalu berada di sisiku dan

aku mengkhianatinya."

"Kau tau, dia bahkan menggantikanku untuk menerima hukuman penjara enam tahun lalu."

"Mencapai puncak dalam kedamaian yang mewah dan memikat, semuanya seperti mimpi, aku ingin

terus berada dalam kehidupan seperti ini, aku tak ingin kembali menjadi kecoa yang menjijikan, aku

ingin terus berada disini, kau tau maksudku kan? Kau mau membantuku Kabuto-kun?"

Kabuto yang merasa Sakura berkata ngelantur itu menganggap bahwa Sakura mabuk, ia segera

mengantarkan Sakura untuk kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga. Kabuto menghentikan mobilnya ketika

mereka sampai,

"Aku akan membantu anda untuk masuk ke dalam."

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Sakura seraya keluar dari mobil Kabuto.

"Sakura-sama, apa yang di katakana anda tadi mengenai semuanya itu adalah karena kau sedang

mabuk?"

Sakura terkekeh, "Tidak, aku tidak mabuk."

"Aku telah mengabdi pada Hyuuga selama 10 tahun, bagaimana jadinya jika aku mengatakan semua

yang kau katakana tadi pada Hiashi sama."

"Aku tau kau tidak akan melakukannya karena kau menyukaiku, bukankah begitu Kabuto-kun? Bahkan

jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengan Hiashi-sama, kau mengagumi seorang Haruno Sakura."

Kabuto terdiam, ia tak menyangkal karena memang ia telah menyukai Sakura ketika Sakura masih

menjadi seorang reporter, Kabuto sangat mencintainya, Sakura mendekati Kabuto, ia berjingjit dan

menciumnya, Kabuto masih kaget dengan sesuatu yang kini menempel di bibirnya, ia tak mengira Sakura

akan menciumnya.

"Katakan saja jika kau ingin mengatakannya pada Hiashi sama." Kata Sakura santai seraya melepaskan

ciumannya.

..

Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya setelah ia mendengar bunyi mobil di depannya itu pergi, ia

memalingkan wajahnya karena ia melihat adegan ciuman Sakura dengan Kabuto, Sakura tercekat

saat Sasuke keluar dari mobil, terlebih lagi saat ia membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya dan keluarlah

seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Apa mungkin Hinata melihatnya berciuman dengan Kabuto, Sakura semakin

tak menentu, jika iya tamatlah sudah hidupnya saat ini, namun dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya

karena Hinata tertidur di mobil Sasuke.

..

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Hinata sengaja berteriak agar Sakura mendengarnya, yah Hinata melihat Sakura

yang masih mematung di depan rumahnya.

"Entah kenapa, aku jadi penasaran terhadapmu, bisakah kita bertemu lagi besok?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Hn." Balasnya,

"Apa itu artinya iya?"

"Tentu, mari kita bertemu lagi besok, dan besok nya lagi."

..

.

.

**TBC**

**Arigatou Mina, .. yahh judul drama koreanya adalah innocent man/nice guy, saya usahakan ini akan berakhir pada chapter 10,**

** karena banyak dukungan dari readers akhirnya saya melanjutkan fict ini, gomene tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu-satu,**

**sekali lagi terimaksih untuk dukungannya. Khamsahamidaaaa…. :D jaa mata nee :)**


End file.
